USUK Olympics
by HoneyRazors
Summary: What happens when England invites America to go somewhere after the opening ceremony of the Olympics? Read to find out. Yaoi, AmericaxEngland If you don't like, don't read...


USUK Olympics

(Alfred/Arthur)

By: HoneyRazors

**Author's Notes:** I am sorry about the terribly crappy name and summary, I was at work all day and school just got back in session so I have other things on my mind... Like how in the world I'm going to afford my cosplay next year O.o But it's all good and I hope you guys like it. (P.S.- It's my first lemon lol) And my cousin James will be helping me write this one. So, I want to thank him. ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or the Olympics both of which would make me rich and then I would not be sitting here writing fanfics... I would totally still read them though ^.^ I also have no idea what the inside of the London Olympic Stadium looks like or if there even is one, so that's all from my mind ;D

**Warning:** Language! And a yaoi lemon! That means boyxboy and if you don't want to read something rated M about America and England why in the world did you click on this? I have warned you.

Flames will be used to burn my homework, which will be used to roast marshmallows and make S'mores. ^.^ I accept constructive criticism though because everyone needs some!

**On with the story! **

POV- America

He pulled me out of our seats as soon as the torch was lit. And I have to admit, it was much better than I could have ever done. Beautiful really. I mean, our uniforms **were** from China, and that was kinda stupid. But really? That's just a part of our culture- stuff being made by China.  
We excused our selves and said goodnight to France, China, Austria, Prussia, and Japan. _((AN-Yes Prussia is at the Olympics. ^.^))_ Italy and Germany had already gone to their suite. They said they would watch the opening ceremony there but I don't think that's what they were doing. The others being scattered around the arena or with their swimmers.  
"I'm missing Paul McCartney for this, you better be glad," he said, looking pointedly at me as he led me down some hallways.  
"Hey, you're the one who's taking me somewhere in this stupid labyrinth of a building. It's your own fault," I said holding my hands up in an innocent gesture.  
He glared at me this time, "Just follow me."  
And I followed.

~oOo~

When we finally made it to a door that looked like it could actually lead somewhere other than a storage closet, he turned and opened it, gesturing for me to enter.  
"This isn't a trap right? I mean, I don't want to be trapped in a random room while my athletes wait for me to come and cheer them on," I asked, kinda scared of him and his black magic right now.  
"Oh, shut up and get in the room," he said, shoving me across the door frame.  
"You have the cutest accent," I said as I turned to look into the room.  
I froze.  
There was a table. With candles. And a **butler**.  
And rose petals. Everywhere.  
And, worst of all, there was a giant fucking bed in the middle of the fucking room.  
"England, you do realize saying someone's accent is cute, doesn't mean you like that person," I said, turning slowly to look at him.  
"Oh, quit being such a homophobe and come have supper with me, you must be starving. You haven't had anything since brunch this morning."  
I glared at him and then walked cautiously towards the table. The butler sat out our plates and clapped his hands. I jumped.  
England pulled my seat out and I sat cautiously, easing towards the table. At least the food **looked** edible. Hopefully it was just the steak, mashed potatoes, and sweet peas it looked like. I picked up the fork and looked at England, he had already begun eating.  
"Would you like some wine?" the butler asked holding up the wine bottle as I took my first bite.  
Not bad.  
"Of course!" he said, " Pour us both a glass!"  
The butler uncorked the bottle and poured some in both our glasses.  
"Some claret wine from 1854. Don't worry, it's not poisoned. I promise."  
I snorted, "and look where promising got us," I said even as I was taking a drink.  
"Shit, America, I just want to... I don't know! But, really! I don't want to poison you! I just want to spend time with you. I haven't seen you since the last Olympics! And even then it was only for a few seconds! I raised you and I would love to actually see you every once in a while," he said scooting away from the table.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" I said as I stood up, "I didn't mean to make you upset. I did eat," I said gesturing to my now empty plate and glass, "And you're right, I was famished," he looked up and smiled at me crookedly.  
"Thanks," he said, walking to me and hugging me.  
After a while I push him away, chuckling, "Don't be getting the wrong idea now. I'm still a homophobe."  
"Let's see if we can change that," he was smirking evilly now.  
"Shall we?" I asked, an almost identical smirk on my face.  
I don't know what came over me, but I'm kinda loving it.  
"Wow, America, didn't expect this, but it's nice," England said as he wrapped his arms around my neck.  
I smirked and asked, "What did you expect? Me being out the door by now?"  
"Yup, but now you need to shut up," he said as he leaned up to kiss me.  
And right then, as I wrapped my arms around his waist and deepened the kiss, I realized that it was all an act. I never actually hated him for not giving me my independence sooner and I was never really a homophobe. It was all for show. It was all for image.  
But who cares about image now? I have my 'big brother' in my arms and I don't give a damn what other people say or think.  
We both pull away for air and smile, and in the back of my mind I notice that the butler had cleared the table and exited the room.  
"I remember when you were shorter than me," England says, eyes glazing over in memory, "you would always look up to me and call me big brother."  
I smirked, _I had just been thinking of that_, and replied, "but now I'm taller, and it's much more fun this way," pulling him closer by his belt loops as I talked.  
He blushed and glanced at me through his lashes. I growled and stole another kiss from him.  
"I thought you where a homophobe?" he asked, tilting his head to the side like a cute kitten.  
"Canada's my brother and I hang around France too much. How can I be?" I ask back, smirking.  
He laughs, but then pauses, "wait! When did you start hanging around France?!"  
I chuckle and say, "just talking to him at World Meetings was enough," as I roll my eyes.  
He nods in understanding and leans his head on my chest.  
"Does that... umm... mean we are... together... now?" he asks shyly, glancing up at me again.  
"Of course," I say as I lift his chin up to kiss him.  
I keep my fingers latched onto his belt loops and he keeps his hands twisted in my hair as we back up to the bed. I set him down and climb atop him, resuming the kiss after taking a breath. My hands now running down his chest and up his shirt. Pushing it up his body and over his head.  
My fingers trace the muscle on his chest and tweak his nipples as he mewls. I raise my hand up and place it on the side of his face, fingers entwined in his blond hair and thumb caressing his cheek.  
"You're so beautiful," I whisper.  
He blushes as he runs his fingernails down the nape of my neck.  
I groan and pull him in for another heated kiss. He wiggles closer to my chest and pulls me closer.  
I pull away and say, "you, sir, are the most amazing creature in existence."  
He chuckled and pulled me down to whisper in my ear, "then you better stop talking and start stripping."  
I blushed as he took my shirt off and started on my buckle.  
"Damn... Clothing... Stupid... Adam and Eve..." he mumbled as I laughed and helped him.  
I flexed the belt between my hands and winked at him, he just rolled his eyes, took the belt, and tossed it to the floor.  
I started tugging on his waistband again as he undid the button on my pants and pushed them down along with my underwear.  
He paused and blushed.  
I took his hand and guided it to grip me. I bit back a groan as he started moving his hand up and down my shaft.  
I moved quickly to unbutton and pull down his pants, exposing him to me. I looked at him appreciatively and he tried to cover himself.  
I trapped his hands above his head with my left hand and growled, "Don't."  
He struggled for a second before he gave up and and lifted his hips up to meet mine. We both moaned.  
"You are beautiful, you don't have to hide," he blushed and then gasped as I stroked him to prove my point.  
"Are you sure you want this?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't change his mind.  
He looked at me as if I had lost my mind, "Of course I want this! I was the one who set this all up! Now shut up and fuck me!"  
I looked at him in surprise but decided that I could forget about everything and give in to his demand.  
He settled back down as I started to kiss and bite his neck. I ran my tongue back over the tooth marks in apology but they would still bruise. I licked down his chest and he gasped when I licked his navel. '_Jackpot!_' I thought.

I ran my hands down to under his knees and licked his inner thigh. I licked his manhood and he gasped and mewled. I ran my tongue up and down and around. His breath caught in his throat so I knew he was close.  
He came and I swallowed every drop of him, leaning up to kiss him so he could taste himself.

England pulled me closer and wrapped his legs around my waist, pushing against me. I put three fingers by his mouth and he started sucking on them sensually. Once my fingers were coated, I pulled them out and ran them down to his opening. He mewled and pushed himself onto my middle finger. I continued to add two more fingers and search for that spot.

"America!" he gasped as I hit his pleasure spot.

I smirked and pulled my hand away from him. He whined in disappointment and arched his back.

I chuckled but he suddenly sat up and said, "I don't have lube."

And then he moved his head down to my lap and put his mouth around me. I gasped and gripped is hair in my hand. His head moved up and down and as soon as he thought I was coated enough, he pulled back and smirked.

I glared at him and pushed him back to the bed, trapping his wrists in my left hand. I was the one to smirk now as our members rubbed together and he gasped. He wrapped his legs around my waist again and pulled me down to kiss me.

I lined up with his hole and pushed in slowly, he gasped and tears gathered in his eyes. I wiped his tears away and whispered, "It's okay, it will feel amazing in a second."

He chuckled and said, "You're so full of yourself."

I laughed and gripped his member, stroking it as I pushed in deeper. I moaned at the heat that surrounded me. I leaned down to kiss England's neck and thrust into him more. He moaned and pushed up. I tried to reach that spot in him, thrusting more until I felt him freeze and moan my name. I smiled slightly, _found it_.

I angled him to thrust at that spot every time and every time he moaned and writhed. I could tell he was getting close and so was I. I started nibbling at his neck and I stroked his member in time with my thrusts.

"A-Ameri-ca... I'm g-going to..." he said shakily as he gasped and came all over our chests and my hand. I groaned as he tightened around me and another few thrusts and I came inside him.

I collapsed and rolled of him, pulling him closer to me.

He sighed and snuggled closer to me, "That was amazing."

I smiled as I tried to catch my breath. I'm sure he could feel my heart beating like crazy.

After a few minutes, we caught our breath and he swung his left leg over my waist, laying on me lazily. He smiled and said, "I love you, America."

I smiled back and stroked his beautiful hair, "I love you, too."

He continued to smile as he lowered his head to my chest and snuggled closer. I wrapped an arm around his waist and continued to stroke his hair until we both fell asleep.

Fin.

(I can say America is a homophobe because I live here, so yeah, don't get mad at me for saying that because it's true :/ At least in the real world... ;D )

I hoped you guys liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope it measures up to some of the other USUK fics out there! ^.^ I know its not the best but I would be very had if you guys would push that amazing button and leave my a review!


End file.
